


The Colt and the collar

by sarcasticconfusion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sub/bottom!Lucifer, collaring, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticconfusion/pseuds/sarcasticconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to keep Sammy safe by showing the Devil who's in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colt and the collar

**Author's Note:**

> There is absolutely no reason for this existing other than me wanting a fic including collaring, the Colt, and both of them being used against Lucifer. Please blame any possible typos on the fact that its nearing 1am and I'm a little drunk. Hope you enjoy.

Dean was determined to not the let Devil get to Sammy, and one way of keeping him away from the younger Winchester was showing him who it was that was really in charge.

That was why, as soon as Dean had got his hands on the Colt, he'd gone after the Devil alone, leaving Sammy to sleep in their motel room.

Lucifer had resisted at first, but as soon as Dean's intentions became truly clear he had decided that if he couldn't have his proper Vessel, then he'd have to make do with having the brother.

Or rather, the brother having him.

The collar dug into the skin of his Vessel's neck painfully as the elder Winchester held him in place with it. Tugging on the leash and pulling him closer, Dean tapped his jaw with the barrel of the Colt and Lucifer obediently parted his lips for him, willing and ready. Hips pushing forward, Dean's gaze stayed on Lucifer's face as he watched himself slowly disappear past the lips of the fallen archangel.

The Colt returned to its previous position; barrel end pressed threateningly against Lucifer's temple as he began sucking on Dean. Head bobbing down once a slight twitch of the gun signalled for him to do so, he pulled Dean in as far as he could, tongue pressing up on the lower part of his shaft as forked end parted to cradle each side of him.

He pulled back after another twitch, tongue dragging up his length and flicking against it teasingly. The action earned a soft groan from the hunter and a tug on the collar, which in turn elicited a moan from Lucifer, muffled by the flesh in his mouth.

He bobbed his head, encouraged by the gun pressed to his head and the collar cutting into his throat. His tongue moved near-expertly in tandem with his movements as he did what he could to tempt more sounds from Dean, hands lifting to grip his hips.

The gun pressed harder into his temple at the movement, forcing his head to a slight angle. He immediately dropped his hands back down. A groaned whimper accompanied the harsh tug that he earned for trying to do something that would just make things easier for him, his eyes flicking up to Dean's face. The hunter glared down at him, yanking the leash as he thrust his hips, pushing as far into Lucifer's throat as he could. Lucifer groaned again as he deepthroated the other, gasping a little when Dean pulled almost all the way out and then canted his hips forward once more.

He did his best to pleasure the hunter as he moved, sucking hard and curling his tongue around him, moaning in appreciation of the murmurs coming from Dean's mouth. ' _Knew you'd be easy_ 's and ' _teach you your place_ 's.

When Dean came in hot spurts it was because Lucifer swallowed as hard as he could while deepthroating him. He let out a gasped moan at the feel, swallowing again after a few moments, milking Dean of what he could. The hunter groaned as he came, hips bucking forward and his grip on both the Colt and the leash tightening.

Lucifer's eyes flicked up as he swallowed everything down, and, slowly, upon noting a tiny nod from Dean, pulled off with an obscene _pop_. He stayed where he was, silent as he watched the hunter come down from the orgasmic high, lips still parted as he stared up at him. Dean watched him in turn once he had recovered, trailing the barrel off the gun slowly down his cheek and pushing it into Lucifer's mouth, using the hold of the collar to keep him from pulling away.

Lucifer sucked on it tentatively as Dean spoke, eyes never leaving his face.

"D'you understand now, hm?" The hunter questioned, tilting the gun down a little so that Lucifer would have to look up at him more. The question earned a soft moan and a minuscule nod, limited by his position. Dean smirked.

"Good boy..." He crooned, watching intently as the Devil sucked off the gun in his hands. "You know your place now, don't you?"


End file.
